The Essence Of War
by WoeMeTheWriter
Summary: A pinch of pain and table spoon of sadness and a two cups of death The Essence of War.


**Written for the Diagon Alley II Grand Battle Challenge, round 4. Prompts are underlined.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Essence of War**

Hermione looked down upon the blond. She didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that effortlessly fell down her cheeks. Colin Creevey. A muggle born. Just like her. Hermione could almost laugh at how their fates had differed even though both their blood was muddy. The tears kept on rolling and some had even dropped on Colin's innocent face.

Colin stupid Creevey, Hermione thought. but then berated herself. How low she was, insulting a dead wizard. He wasn't stupid, but may have been a mudblood, but he was a pure blooded Gryffindor.

"Come on Hermione," Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione wiped her teary eyes and turned her back on the dead soldier, while Madam Pomfrey covered him with a blanket.

xxx

Neville walked around the corridors of Hogwarts. Most of the rubble had been removed, but still some pieces of rock scattered the floor. "The hallways of Hogwarts have never seen a battle such as this." Minerva McGonagall had said to him and Neville had to agree with his old school professor. During the Battle of Hogwarts the castle was filled with shouts, screams and weeping. Neville kept walking, he had to find her. Maybe it was because of the way her grey eyes seemed to have made him want to fight more during the battle. Or the thought of her dreamy smile made him conjure up whatever Gryffindor courage he had buried.

He smiled to himself, as he rose Godric Gryffindor's sword to the sunlight which had streamed into the castle. He was a _true _Gryffindor. Harry might have killed the darkest wizard known to the wizarding world, but he killed, a hurcrux. Or was it a halcrux? Neville couldn't remember but he couldn't really care. They had won the war and Neville felt like he had just got his name called out of the Goblet of Fire. Proud.

He and Luna had helped Harry destroy the halcruxs, meaning that they had helped the light win over darkness. Neville was pretty sure that his parents would be proud of him now.

XXX

Colin knew he was being ludicrous. He could get killed any second! But something inside of him told him to turn back, to run back towards the great hall. He sat behind a pillar, watching how the students started practising their curses and Professors organise themselves; mentally and physically. Colin could almost laugh about how the professors seemed to be more panicked and worried while only pure determination could be seen on the students faces. But this wasn't the time to laugh. It was a time to fight and Colin could only pray on his uncle's lucky camera that he will get out alive.

But even with all of his doubts, something inside of him simply said, "Stand up and fight you coward!"

XXX

"Ron, I-I can't do this," Hermione whispered to her boyfriend when they had finally made their way to the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Hermione made it her mission to remember every fallen soldier that had fallen in the war. Yes, soldier not wizard of witch. They had died on that day for everyone else's futures. Hermione couldn't help but feel partly responsible for all of their deaths, even though Harry was more than willing to place all of the blame on himself.

"Hey, we can do this," Ron took her hands and held them tight with his own. Her boyfriend. It felt so weird to think of him like that, after years of him being a friend. She wondered if their first kiss was just a spur of the moment action. But somewhere deep down inside of her, she knew that Ron was hers. The feelings she felt for Ron seemed to be as strong as the Elder Wand in her eyes.

But she couldn't think of her love life so selfishly at the moment. She had more faces to memorise.

xxx

"Protego!" A transparent, blue shield appeared in front of the girl. She looked back at the caster and saw a blonde with dirt smeared on his face.

"Are you okay?" Colin asked the girl. She seemed to be stunned by having been saved by him.

"Colin?" The girl asked quickly brushing herself and standing up. Colin found it peculiar that LIlian's cheeks were tinted slightly pink and her blue eyes stared at him.

"Come on Lilian, you need to get somewhere safe." Colin said, offering his hand. Lillian was about to touch his hand when, "Avada Kedavra!", Colin made a small squeak and then fell into Lilian's arms.

XXX

"Luna!" Neville scooped her up in his arms before Luna could say something dreamy.

"Hi Neville, what are you doing in the dungeons?"

"More like what are you doing in the dungeons?"

"Why would you try look for me in the dungeons?"

"Okay you got me, what are you doing in the dungeons?" Luna seemed to think about her answer before giving it.

"I need to make some veritaserum," Neville only realised now that there was a cauldron of milky white liquid just behind Luna. Neville raised his eyebrow.

"But you told me you were rubbish at potions,"

There was a pause, then Luna turned away from Neville and started to stir her potion clockwise. Neville watched silently, wondering why she was making a potion, especially veritaserum, He was sure that Madam Pompfrey must have some veritaserum under lock and key somewhere.

"One must confront the truths of their nightmare before moving into the dreams of the future," Luna spoke quietly, but Neville heard every word.

"Luna, are you okay-,"

"Neville, I still have nightmares of being kidnapped and trapped in the Malfoy Manor," She said simply, but her voice seemed to be laced with sorrow.

"And you believe making a pot of veritaserum will help you?"

"Were you not listening to what I just said," Luna suddenly snapped, turning her head sharply. Her tears made her eyes glisten. "If I drink some veritaserum and look in a mirror and pronounce my nightmares I might get an easier night sleep,"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Neville said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yes, it does," Luna said stubbornly.

"Luna-"

"No, Neville. When you get kept prisoner for several months and live life under the darkness of a cellar then tell me your theories, but until then, I am dealing with my nightmares, my way," And Luna quickly scooped up the veritaserum into a vial and rushed out of the dungeons.

Neville seemed to find himself on the cold, cobblestoned floor, face in hands. _The war isn't over yet_, he thought, _well not for everyone._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
